The physiological roles played by changes in the chemical structure of the human and simian cervical mucus glycoproteins during the menstrual cycle will be investigated by complex characterization of the periovulatory- and luteal-phase glycoproteins. The changes in the linkages of the carbohydrate and the sequence of the peptide moieties of the purified glycoproteins will be ascertained, and the glycosyl transferases responsible for the biosynthesis of the different carbohydrate residues during the cycle will be examined.